Psoriasis is a well known condition which affects the skin of affected patients. The disease manifests itself as chronic, recurring silvery papules, scaling papules and plaques of various sizes. The condition may consist of one or two lesions or may be a widespread dermatosis with disabling arthritis or exfoliation. The cause is not known. Treatment in the prior art has comprised the use of lubricants, keratolytics, and topical corticosteroids. In severe disabling psoriasis, methotrexate may be used or PUVA (psoralens and high intensity ultraviolet light) masy be used.
The applicant has discovered that the use of a tellurium compound will alleviate the symptoms of psoriasis.
The invention comprises the administration of an effective amount of a tellurium compound to a patients who is afflicted with psoriasis. The tellurium compound is administered either systemically or topically to one who is afflicted with psoriasis in an amount which is effective to alleviate the symptoms of psoriasis.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide a method for the treatment of psoriasis which uses a tellurium based compound.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of treating psoriasis which is based on the systemic dosing of a tellurium compound.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of treating psoriasis which is based on the topical application of a tellurium compound.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel composition of a keratolytic agent and a tellurium compound.